The Cog Whisperer
by trgggr
Summary: Mojo's mom has been acting strange latly; she has met some cogs; and Mojo's life, well you have to read the story :D
1. Chapter 1

The Cog Whisperer

Hi i;m Mojo. Short for… well Mojo.

I'm going to tell you a story about a Toon named Mojo(me) who made a decision that changed her life.

Mojo was having a dream and it wasn't the good kind. It was a nightmare. It was about her greatest fears: spiders and snakes. They were crawling and slithering all over her body. One snake coiled around her neck and tried to strangle her. She tried to get her hands to move but the spiders bit her hands and made them paralyzed. She was struggling for each breath. Then, she was being shook and woke up with the sound of someone yelling in her ears. It was her mom, Yunna -_-. "Mojo. Are you all right? Was it the spiders and snakes again?" Mojo's mom kept shaking Mojo. Mojo was getting madder by the second. "Mom. I've told you like a thousand times not to shake me up!" "Sorry Mojo, dear."_ well that's weird,_ Mojo thought to herself,_ my mom doesn't ever call me dear… and she isn't that shade of blue._ All of a sudden her "Mom" grabbed Mojo by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom. "Take a shower. Now!" Mojo was getting worried. She just nodded and took a shower. She got out about ten minuets later and her "Mom" dragged her to her closet and told her to get dressed in a dress because they were going somewhere "important." So Mojo got dressed in her cute blue and white strapless dress and put on some white high heels. She went to her mirror and saw her short legs look longer and her short body look fatter -_-. Her head was as cute as a button her real mom would say. Her "Mom" came in and shook her head and picked out the ugliest dress ever for Mojo to wear. "I'm not wearing this!" Mojo shouted. "Yes you are if you want dinner tonight." Her "Mom" screamed. Mojo stomped into her walk-in closet and changed her clothes. She stomped out and her "Mom" grabbed her by the arm again and drug her to the door. Mojo got free for enough time to get her friends list and whisper "help" to them. Her "Mom" got Mojo inside the car and drove to the Bossbot headquarters. "Go in, Mojo. You can do it. I've invited some of your friends to go with you. They are waiting inside." Mojo felt unnerved. She went inside the Bossbot headquarters and her "friends" were 3 level 50 Bossbots! I never knew that there were level 50's! "Um… we can all be nice. Right?" Mojo tried to talk the cogs into calming down but they were all in a VERY bad mood. The tallest cog there, a big cheese, talked to the other cogs in their odd cog speak and somehow Mojo understood everything they said! "So are we going to kill the dog or friend it?" The big cheese said. "I kind of like her. Her dress is VERY cog like :D" the corporate raider claimed. "I agree." the head hunter said in a very squeaky voice. Mojo giggled. The cogs turned on her. " Can you understand us?" the big cheese said in a manly voice. "ya…" Mojo said feeling worried. "well, we need someone to take back to headquarters with us. Would you want to come?" the cheese had a smirk on his face. "Ok…" Mojo didn't know that that decision would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The big cheese picked up Mojo in his arms and cradled her like a baby. "Don't worry Mojo. "We are going to bring you to the Bossbot headquarters. Where you'll be safe from that wicked witch that made us come get you." The big cheese calmed Mojo. Then something clicked:_ they are taking me to the Bossbot headquarter? Will I REALLY be safe?_ the cog heard her thought. " yes. We will take you to the cog leaders first. First the VP, who will tell you all you need to do to help us. Second, you go to the CFO who will give you the amount of cog bucks you need to survive in our would. Third, you will go to the CJ who will give you a trial on if you can be like a cog or not. Fourth, you come back to the CEO. He will make you a cog whisperer. As a cog whisperer, you will get to the honor of going to the other cog headquarters and delivering messages that we cant. There is no way for each type of cog to communicate because each type speaks a different language. Me and my group will come with you and you will translate for us. Please do so?" "Fine -_-" Mojo replied. After about two minutes of walking, Mojo finally saw the CEO. Her eyes were wide in amazement. "YOU are the CEO?" "No." the CEO boomed. "the Chairman and the President are in cog nation." "what's cog nation?" "cog nation is a cog paradise and the home of the first cogs ever. Because of the no toons there, none of them have died." " can you tell me where it is?""NO!" the big cog boomed. "no toon may see cog nation!" "but… I thought you were basically going to make me into a cog?" "not yet -_-. We need to test you."

**Sorry for unepic shortness. I will write a longer chapter next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Before she knew it, Mojo was in a big cheese cog suit and the CEO was staring at her. "Ahh. What a great cog whisperer you will make." the CEO sighed. "now Mojo, you are going to do EVERYTHING your mentor tells you to. Correct?" The CEO was getting louder. " who's my men-" "CORRECT?" "yes CEO." mojo bowed her head to the CEO. "big cheese, took her to the newbie room. Also, introduced her to her new friend" The CEO had a drink of oil in his hand and when he took a sip he started laughing and sprayed oil out of his nose. Everyone started laughing. " wait. You guys laugh?" Mojo was confused. "why, yes. Us cogs do have a sense of humor. Its just that you toons, your gags have something in them that we just cant take." "now go on. Follow your mentor. The big cheese is your mentor. Call him Tom." the CEO shooed them away. "well. I think your going to like where I'm taking you" Tom said excitingly. "Why? Where are we going?" Mojo didn't feel like herself. She felt like she was turning into a COG! "Tom? Does this suit make us toons turn INTO you cogs?" "No. they just make you feel like us." "Why?" "Well, if your are basically going to work with us we think that you should act like us :D" "But… But…" "No buts. Now look in front of you." Mojo looked up and saw her best friend, Dragon. She ran towards her in her big, bulky cog suit. "DRAGON! Why are you here?" Tom butted in. "You shouldn't talk about that now. Both of you follow me." Mojo and Dragon exchanged glances. Mojo whispered to Dragon: _how did you get here?_ Dragon relied: we shouldn't talk about that now. Just follow Tom Tom lead them into a ten by ten foot room about ten feet high. "You two can chat in here and not be bothered. I will be outside if you need me." Tom walked outside. There was about five minuets of silence. Then Mojo started talking. "How did you get here?" Dragon tried to figure out what to say. "Ill just tell you what happened from the start." Mojo was perplexed. Dragon started: "It all started when…


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon thought all the way to the beginning when the cogs first saw him. "when I was little, before I met you, some cogs came to me when I was running around in the streets. I went too close to the Bossbot headquarters. It was terrible. I saw cogs coming all around me. They were like bees drawn to honey. Within a minuet about 20 cogs were around me. All of them were staring at me. Then, the biggest one stepped forward.:

Tom.

Mojo was surprised. "tom? Really? oops I interrupted… sorry please continue." UGH! I DON'T WANNA BE A COG! STOP ACTING LIKE A COG! Sorry…"_ Am I really starting to be a cog or what?_ Mojo was confused. Dragon started again. "tom saw me and grabbed me by my right ear and stuffed me in a bag. That ear still has some scratches from his hand on it today. It was pitch black in there. You see, I saw about 4 or 5 years old when this happened so I didn't really understand what was going on. All of a sudden I was plopped onto a table and was sitting right in front of the CEO. I had no idea what was going on so I just said 'hi'. The CEO just stood there staring at me. He then whispered to tom. Tom was just as old as we were then Mojo. He was just as clueless as I was. When he stepped up and grabbed me, there was a bigger cog behind him telling him what to do. Tom then took me into a small room where they gave me a small shot and I fell asleep. When I woke up, there was one of those some things around my head. When they let me go, they took it off and I felt a little bump in the side of my neck. I think it was a tracking chip or something. Oh well. Then, yesterday, around noon, tom came to my house, busted down my door, and put me into the same pitch black bag that I was in when I was either 4 or 5. Then they did the same thing to me as they did to you: gave me a suit and told me I was going to be a cog whisperer. I was confused at first but then tom explained everything. Mojo, I hope that we can do this together whatever 'it' is. "we will, dragon" Mojo gave dragon a big hug and then tom called her out of the room. "I'll be right back dragon."_ Hopefully._


End file.
